1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical fields of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector that includes the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In electro-optical devices of this type, active matrix driving can be performed by arranging a pixel electrode, a scanning line that is used for selective driving of the pixel electrode, a data line, and a TFT (thin film transistor) as a pixel switching element on a substrate. Here, in the active matrix driving, the operation of the TFT is controlled by supplying a scanning signal to the scanning line, and an image signal is supplied to the data line at a time when the TFT is driven to be in the ON state, whereby image display is achieved. In such electro-optical devices, there are cases where an accumulation capacitor is arranged between the TFT and the pixel electrode for achieving high contrast of a displayed image or the like. In addition, when light is projected onto the TFT, the TFT used as a switching element may perform an improper operation due to the generation of an optical leakage current and flickers can be generated in the displayed image.
In JP-A-6-148684, technology has been disclosed for suppressing the optical leakage current of the TFT by forming a light shielding film on the periphery of the TFT while an aperture ratio (that is, the ratio of an opening area to the total area acquired by summing the opening area and a non-opening area of each pixel) is acquired by configuring one pair of transparent electrodes that face each other through a capacitor insulating film.
However, according to the above-described technology, a light shielding film that has a complicated stacked structure needs to be formed for shielding the light incident onto the semiconductor layer of the TFT. Accordingly, there is a problem that the layout of the stacked structure, such as the wiring that is used for performing an electro-optical operation, is significantly limited. Thus, the above-described technology cannot be easily applied to a liquid crystal device or the like that is required to have high definition as a general requirement. In addition, in order to form the complicated stacked structure, many manufacturing processes need to be performed, whereby there is a problem that the manufacturing cost is increased.